<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rattlesnake Point by Streetlamp_Sunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826342">Rattlesnake Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset'>Streetlamp_Sunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, Episode: s04e01 Dead Guy in Room 4, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Episode: s04e04 Girls' Night, Episode: s04e05 RIP Moira Rose, Episode: s04e11 The Rollout, Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Episode: s05e13 The Hike, Family Bonding, Hiking, M/M, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five hikes Patrick took with Alexis, plus one he took with David.<br/></p><p>
So I used to come on this hike a lot, when I first moved here, and I was uh, I was developing feelings for this guy I had just gotten into business with. And I didn't know what to do about it because I didn't know if that guy had the same feelings. Or if I'd ever be able to muster up the courage to let him know how I felt. And now, here he is. The love of my life, standing in front of me. And this just felt like the perfect place to ask you to marry me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer &amp; Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peanut Butter Cups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Morning, Patrick,” a voice called. Patrick paused in the doorway of his car, backpack halfway on. He squinted through the morning sun to see Alexis Rose. She was leaning against the post at the start of the trail he usually took up Rattlesnake Point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning, Alexis,” He said, locking up his car. “What are you doing out here?” Patrick started along the path, surprised when Alexis joined him. She was dressed like she was going for a run rather than a hike and didn’t appear to have anything on her but her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, a little birdy told me somebody shared their first kiss with a certain someone last night,” Alexis said, smirking as she gathered her hair up into a pony tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David told you about that?” Patrick asked. He was surprised, based on everything David had ever said or done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, not David,” Alexis said, “Ray. We have a whole little group text going. Who do you think told me you would be up here?” Patrick sighed, he only told Ray where he went in case of an emergency. The idea of bleeding out on a mountain, because he had no one who thought to come looking for him was not appealing. It wasn’t like he had many other friends in Schitts Creek and David was adamantly against the outdoors in general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did,” Patrick said, holding a branch out of Alexis’ way, so it wouldn’t catch on her hair as they walked past. “Did David, um, seem any particular way last night?” he asked, trying to seem casual and not like he was in the process of reevaluating his entire identity. Alexis hummed thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of tricky to tell, because it was my graduation last night and everyone was, like, super happy for me,” Alexis said, “and then mom and dad came in with this cute little cake. And it was really tiny and sad. Also, they spelled both of our names wrong, but that’s kind of what made it cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s nice of them. Congratulations, by the way,” Patrick said, remembering why he didn’t spend more time with David’s sister. Like David, she spoke a whole other language. Unlike David, she seemed not to notice when other people couldn’t keep up with her. “What are you thinking about doing with your diploma?” Patrick asked, fishing for small talk. “Any big plans now that you’ve graduated?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis frowned, “Um, yeah, I’m not sure.” Patrick let it drop, not sure what else they had to talk about. There was a steeper stretch of hill ahead and they walked in silence for nearly twenty minutes. It was kind of nice having someone along with him. He boosted himself up a particularly large rock reaching a hand back to help Alexis along. She smiled gratefully. “Thanks, I didn’t think walking would be this much of a workout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, it’s not just walking,” Patrick said, stepping over a large root. “It’s a hike, Alexis.” He gestured at the path ahead. The trail was evening out some, but it was still a pretty steep hill. 
</span></p><p>
<span>“Mmm, yeah that’s what I said, Patrick,” Alexis hummed dismissively. Patrick laughed, apparently stubbornness was a family trait. The more he watched her, the more he could see flashes of David in her. It was endearing, this new insight into the Roses. “Do I like, have something on my face?” Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, sorry,” Patrick said, “you just really remind me of David.” Patrick grinned at the expression of distaste that overtook her face. He twisted his arm behind him to grab his water bottle and took a long swallow. Even with the shade of the trees, it was starting to warm up as the sun rose and he had worked up a good sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, Patrick,” Alexis said, eying his water bottle longingly. Patrick was reminded of how little she had prepared. “I do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have water if you need some,” Patrick offered, already digging in his bag for the spare water bottle he kept there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, that’s sweet of you, but I feel like it’s kind of gross to share beverages with people,” Alexis said, echoing a very similar conversation he’d had with David. Patrick had to press his lips together to keep from smiling or comparing them again. “Especially when they’re all sweaty,” Alexis said, waving a hand at his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick laughed, “I have been told I look like I have a clean mouth, but fortunately for you, I carry an extra in case of emergency.” He handed her the bottle. She took a long drink, before handing it back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on to this for me?” Alexis asked. Patrick laughed, tucking the bottle in the other pocket of his backpack. “Thanks, Button,” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the top, Alexis pulled a peanut butter cup from somewhere on her person, offering him one. Patrick took it, trading her for a handful of dried fruit. They sat in silence, eating and watching the sun pour over the town below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David is the first guy I’ve ever kissed,” Patrick said, because it felt easy to admit so removed from the rest of civilization. “I’m pretty sure I’m gay,” he said, because he had never actually said that out loud either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yay,” Alexis said, lightly slapping his shoulder, “I love that for you. Figuring out who you are is like so important to your journey.” She took a long drink of water. “I’ve never really had to think about that before, who I am. Like, I think I want to go to college, but I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Alexis leaned back in the grass, reclining against a log. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have time,” Patrick said, reaching over to squeeze her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Button,” she said, holding her phone out at arms length to pose for a selfie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Buttercup,” he said, smirking as he watched her reaction to the nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not doing Buttercup,” Alexis said, scrunching up her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Buttercup,” Patrick said, leaning over to bump their shoulders together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude, Patrick,” she said, but she was smiling. “Now, come on, get in the picture,” Alexis said, tugging him into the frame. Patrick got home to find she had sent him a friend request on instagram. Her latest post was the picture she had taken of them, laughing at the top of Rattlesnake Point. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trail Mix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s up, Buttercup?” Patrick asked, picking up his phone. He had just finished steeping his morning blend of tea when Alexis’ name flashed across the screen. The ridiculous nickname was more than worth the exasperated groan he got in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, anyway, where did you get your little hiking boots?” Alexis asked on the other end of the line. “I asked David, but he just said, ‘mountaineering shoes are incorrect’ and locked me out of the bathroom.” Patrick grinned, as wide and fond as he wanted, with no one around to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a sporting goods store in Elm Valley,” Patrick said. Then, remembering how woefully unprepared she had been, he added, “You might want to pick up some other things if you’re going to be hiking regularly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks Button,” Alexis said. “Wait. Like, what all do you think I’ll need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is how Patrick ended up in the middle of Elm Valley Sports and Things three hours later. Alexis looked equal parts delighted and disgusted by the power pink multi tool Patrick had found for her. It was endlessly entertaining listening to her pick things apart. Like David, she kept up a near constant chatter when she was processing new things. They managed to find most things in a variant she didn’t hate. The boots themselves, though, were proving to be a major sticking point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the color of baby vomit, Patrick,” Alexis said, shoving them away from her in disgust. The other women’s options weren’t much better. An aggressive lemon yellow with bright red laces or pink camo. Alexis glared at the shoe display, picking at her cuticles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hang on for one second,” Patrick said, darting around the corner. Lucky, they had a men’s five in a pale grey. The laces were hunter orange, but they could be swapped out. “Alright, laces aside, what do we think?” Patrick asked, holding them out. Alexis took the shoes, eyeing them critically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better than I expected from someone who wears braided belts,” She said with a shrug, but they joined the other gear in the cart so Patrick counted it as a win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he went for a hike Alexis was already waiting against the post, scrolling her phone and munching on a bag of trail mix. She glanced up from her phone, face brightening. “Morning, Button,” she said as he approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Buttercup,” Patrick said. Alexis rolled her eyes, staring off on the trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some?” She asked, holding out the baggie. “Twyla made it for me.” Patrick held out his hand and Alexis dumped the mix into his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m enrolling at Elmdale College later today,” Alexis mentioned when they stopped to rest against a large, flat rock. “David’s being rude about it, but I can tell he’s like happy that I’m going or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Alexis,” Patrick said, taking a drink of water. “I’m proud of you for taking this step, it’s a big deal.” Alexis dropped a handful of trail mix in his palm. “What do your parents think?” Alexis grimaced, glancing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t talked to them yet,” Alexis admitted, “I’m feeling really good about it and I just don’t feel like I’m in a place to have other people questioning my decisions right now.” Alexis said and Patrick was touched that she felt comfortable enough talking to him about it. He had missed this, friendship, having something to talk things through with. He loved David, but he’d had a larger group of friends back home and he felt really isolated here sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like they’ve always had this idea of who I am in their head,” Alexis said, “and I don’t want my dad to make a big deal about it, you know?” Guilt clawed Patrick’s chest when he thought about the things he was keeping from his own parents.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do,” Patrick said, scuffing his toe into the dirt. “I haven’t talked to my parents very much since I came to Schitts Creek. I keep picking up the phone to call and then setting it back down before I can finish dialing.” Patrick sighed and Alexis nudged his foot with hers, her dove grey boots already flecked with mud. “I haven’t come out to them yet, I just can’t shake this feeling that it will change how they see me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t tell them until you’re ready,” Alexis said after a moment, “David always says it’s like a very personal process and you shouldn't let other people dictate your experience with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Buttercup,” Patrick said, standing and stretching. He needed to move; the view at the top always made him feel more settled. Alexis tucked her water bottle in her backpack and climbed to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo, has David ever told you the story of how he came out to our parents?” Alexis asked and Patrick shook his head. She launched into an unbelievably hilarious story about David bringing home a couple of socialites during one of Moira's charity galas as they began to climb. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>